Power inverters that convert direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) include switched-mode power converters. Some power inverters generate multiple voltage level pulse-width modulated (PWM) output voltages based on a multi-level voltage source converter (VSC) power stage. Generation of a multi-level PWM signal is one technique that reduces the triangular AC ripple currents and voltages in the output AC signal. Some circuit architectures for VCS include: (a) neutral point clamped VSC (either diode or active clamped), (b) flying capacitors multilevel power stage, and (c) cascaded H-bridge power stages. These architectures may also be used in a symmetrical H-bridge topology.